LA NOVIA OLVIDADA
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una historia sobre la tristeza y la soledad de Patty, inspirada en la canción "Forgotten Bride" de Katra Solopuro.


**LA NOVIA OLVIDADA**

… A veces siento que estoy vacía…  
Que me volví de piedra por dentro, que no me queda ya nada que sentir. Que todos mis sentimientos se han consumido, quemándose en el dolor de saber que estoy sola y que él no volverá.  
Con todo esto he llegado a darme cuenta de que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que yo misma pensaba, que soy más valiente de lo que nunca pensé ser. .. Es que definitivamente esto es para corazones fuertes.

A veces miro a Candy y me pregunto ¿cómo ha podido dejar detrás tanto? El dolor de dejar ir a alguien que amas, sabiendo que no lo volverás a ver ¿Cómo es para ella soportable?  
Si yo, estoy sufriendo esta pena desde hace tanto, es un dolor que no puede relajarse, que no ´puede desaparecer… simplemente no puede.

Cuando leía en los periódicos que los soldados volvían a casa, las fotografías de jóvenes en uniforme abrazando a sus madres, a sus esposas, a sus seres queridos que les daban la merecida bienvenida. Sin importar si llegaban vencidos o vencedores, lo importante es que volvían.

Yo me quedé esperando.  
A pesar de la noticia aparentemente definitiva, a la que todos se aferraron enterrando un ataúd vacío, sin el cuerpo que jamás fue encontrado… para mí no fue tan definitivo, para mí no ha habido resignación.  
La resignación que todos tienen de saber que él no está y no volverá ¿Cómo es posible? El ataúd estaba vacío ¿no les dice nada eso? ¿no sienten la necesidad de averiguarlo? ¿de buscarlo?

Lo dejaron ir tan pronto que hasta pienso que esta familia es de piedra, que en verdad no tienen corazón.  
¿O seré yo quien está exagerando?  
¿Será que no he perdonado a la gente a mi alrededor que me ha olvidado? Que se olvidaron de la triste novia que quedaba sola; "es joven" escuché decir "se repondrá pronto", y sí, yo también lo creí, pero no ha sido así.

¿Será que no lo he perdonado… a él? Y por eso este dolor se me hace imposible de erradicar, que me parece que mi destino está incompleto, que no puedo cerrar el círculo de su vida en la mía, porque no he perdonado que se olvidara de mí.  
Y es que nunca imaginé que un ser tan cándido como lo era él, pudiera llegar a ser tan egoísta ¿está mal que lo piense? ¿Está mal que sienta eso? ¿Qué fue egoísta?  
Egoísta, sí. Porque mientras el cumplía su sueño de volar y se iba a luchar por sus ideales, o me quedaba aquí en tierra; en una realidad que se volvía cada vez más como un desierto vacío y enorme con la incertidumbre de su seguridad y su regreso. Es que de algún modo yo sabía que si se iba no lo volvería a ver jamás.

No pensó en mí, se olvidó de mí, completamente. Y mientras él estaba allá luchando por sus ideales, yo estaba aquí, peleando mi propia lucha contra la soledad y las ganas de volverme loca de tanto dolor.

Y mientras los demás enterraban un ataúd sin cuerpo, yo lo llenaba con mi alma, con mi amor, con todas mis ilusiones que morían mientras la tierra cubría su recuerdo, para siempre.

Y este maldito corazón que sigue añorando su presencia, su voz, sus caricias, sigue atormentando mi alma, quemándola por dentro, calcinándola en el dolor de la soledad que se cierne ante mi mientras todos continúan con su vida y yo sigo aquí, en el mismo lugar donde él me dejó, sin moverme para ningún lado; y todos se olvidan de mí, porque quieren continuar, porque quieren seguir adelante y dejar atrás todo lo que duele, todo lo que muere.  
Mientras yo intento esconder las lágrimas para que los demás puedan creer que yo también seguí adelante, que yo también lo superé y lo olvidé.

…

Los años pasan, y la guerra termina; siguen pasando y veo la vida a mí alrededor cambiar, los amigos se van, los niños crecen. La vida sigue y yo no puedo olvidar, que una vez estuve junto a él, que tuve su mano entre las mías y me hizo promesas, que amaba el atardecer y me enseñó a amarlo y ahora no hay día que me lo pierda por nada del mundo.  
Cada tarde, cuando la algarabía de hijos que no son míos se termina, cuando los amigos se van a su casa a continuar con su vida, lo único que queda es el atardecer y yo.  
Porque en cada atardecer, lo siento cerca de mí, siento que me observa, que me mira.  
Porque de algún modo, siento y sé que ese es el momento cuando puedo hablarle, y decirle que yo no lo olvidé como los demás, que no lo dejé ir, que sigo aquí esperándolo.  
Que soy su novia y lo será para siempre, hasta que algún día me reúna con él.  
Y entonces lo siento a mi lado, y casi escucho su voz en la lejanía, diciendo mi nombre… para siempre.


End file.
